Punishment 2
Punishment 2, or The Embarrassing Morning, is the second chapter of Aya Shouoto's Barajou No Kiss. Summary Anis learns more about the Rhode Knights and tries to find her rose choker before her father gets home. Synopsis Anis notices that Kaede is not the only guy from her school that is a Rhode Knight, but also Seiran, Mutsuki, and 'the guy of her dreams' Mitsuru. Mitsuru tells her that they waited for her arrival for the one who commanded the cards that Ninufa guards. Later calling her "The 'Dominion' of the Rosette". Anis being all nervous for Mitsuru looking at her asks what is all the rosette thing. Itsushi tells her the history of the time when there was no magic nor alchemy were lost in the world. The contracts and the cards, were created and sealed away with the intention that they would be unsealed during the "Time of Resurrection." And for their purpose behind their creation, they were created in order for the devil, or not. Anis notices that all the guys look let down and she tells them that she can use them for any purposes that she wants. In her imagination she is thinking about world domination. Then she gets angry at Kaede for him having a problem with that, but he says that he does know what she is thinking about. Mitsuru comes by her side and tells her that they would never find fault with any of her actions, later calling her 'my dominion'. Also, he tells her that the Rhode knight are in her command, and it is their duty and privileges to server her unconditionally, and that includes upholding her ideals. Mitsuru tells her that there is a condition, and later fixes the room by saying "Heed my call, o pure white light of completion and return this room to its original form". At the same time as Mitsuru is fixing the room, Anis is feeling weak, and asking herself if she becoming anemic. Mitsuru tells her in order to use their knight abilities, they need to used her blood. Kaede later tells her that she will die way before world domination. Anis getting angry at Kaede for using people's blood when he feels like it. In reply he tells her that she ordered him to do it. Itushi tells her that she needs to use the cards sparingly and that she would be fine. Anis asks if there is no devil then how is it her punishment. Itushi asks "punishment?". She tells him that the rose choker that she had was like a protective amulet and that no matter how hard she tried, she could never take it off, and how her 'papa' told her that a she would horribly be punished. He suggests that taking posession of the Rhode Knights and their cards is her punishment. Anis saying that having president Tenjou as her knight isn't a punishment. Later remembering about her choker, she starts to strangle Ninufa. Ninufa denies that he has her choker. Still strangling Ninufa, Itsushi comes and saves him. He tells her that Ninufa is telling the truth and when he came he didn't have anything. Anis' teacher that was chasing her in Punishment 1 says that the day that Anis' choker is coming off today. But, Anis interupts her saying good morning pointing at her neck with no choker. Her friend comes and asks her where her choker is, and in her mind she is thinking that maybe losing the choker isn't a bad thing. Imaging what kind of things could happen, and what a new world has open. Saying that she will start over from scatch. Kaede bumps into Anis, calling her a road block. She reIplies by asking what with the attitute and what happened yesterday. But, she is interupted by Mitsuru by saying "Good Morning." still continuing about the morning, and he later tells her that he couldn't sleep because he was in the state of excitement after their 'destined encounter'. Anis stuggles to answer. A girl later asks "Anis!? Are you and President Tenjou...!?". A crowd of girls ask similar questions, murmur, and saying no way. Later, Mitsuru calls Anis "Lady Anis". Anis is saying how about much attention is attracting a lot of attention and she like, but is interupted by her father texting ringtone. Then running away saying "P-Please excuse me!! I have to go!". Her father text message reads 'coming home tomorrow'. She touches her neck, and says if he finds out that she lost her choker, and she has to find it. She also says forget the punishment, and that she is more afraid of her father. She goes searching for her choker in the garbage at her school. Ninufa suddenly appears asking if she really that scare of him. She says that she can't help what she is afraid and aks why is he following her. In reply Ninufa tells that he is the guardian of the cards and he gotta stick with the person who has the cards. Anis goes back to searching in the garbage. Seiran appears telling if she need assistance, she could issue an order with his card. But she denies, telling him that she lost it, so she has to look for it by herself. She later looks in the burnable. Mutsuki appears to look out the window, looking at Anis and say that she is not his master. He walks away, Anis looks at the window saying no one's there. She looks at the Red Rose card, and kisses it. Summoning Kaede, asking what he was wearing. In reply he said that he was just helping around the house. Anis remembers that Kaede lives in a shrine. Anis asks Kaede why isn't he doing something like "dominion, I await your command!" and bend at the knee. She later gets angry at him for trying to walk home by foot and not helping her look for her choker. he tells her no and to do it herself. She chokes him with the rose torn whip. After that he tells her "God! Fine, I get it!!". They search in the bushes. Anis asks why he isn't using magic, in reply he tells her that there are somethings that his magic can't do. She later asks him if he can use his magic to fix up some good vibes for her and Mitsuru. He tells her that he can't do that, and that she's into guys like that. She takes out the White Rose card and says that she does love him, and that in the morning she ran away. Kaede pushes shoves the card to her face to force kiss card at the same time he says to stop buggy him and tell him. Summoning Mitsuru. Suprise Anis says that he really did come out and at the same time strangling Kaede. He asks if she is searching for her choker, later making a call to assemble 1,000 men to look for her choker. But, Anis stops him. Later revealing that Mitsuru is part of a church on top of the hill. Kaede asks him "So? Are you guys trying to drag away our worshippers, or something?". Interepted by a girl stalking them in the corner who accidentally makes a clank noise. It gets Anis attention and she starts chasing the girl. She catches up and asks what she has thinking it's the choker. The girl then pushes her off the roof and telling her to give it a rest. While she is falling Mitsuru says "O fair white roses cushion our princess in your embrace." making a lot of rose petals something like a nest. Mitsuru catches her in his arms. Later it is seen Anis, Mitsuru, and Kaede around the girl. Anis first asks why she did that, in reply the girl couldn't stand watching Mitsuru giving Anis so much attention. Finding out that she wasn't holding onto her choker, but instead a love letter that she was going to giving Mitsuru. The girl apoligizes for pushing her of th roof and also doing bad things to her the entire day. Mitsuru interupts and tell her that to love is to service, later saying that his body belongs to Anis to do what ever she wishes to do with it, he is a slave to the rose. The girl is suprise of what love means and cries running away telling him that she will return when she knows 'love'. At the same time Mitsuru is waving and laughing. In Anis mind she is thinking that he is one of most disgusting person she ever met, making her ideal image of a knight go away. Kaede asks if she into that stuff. Anis says confuse no. She later takes it back that it is a punishment after all. She later gets a text from her father and it says that he got cut off and that he meant that he was sending some stuff home tomorrow. Characters In order of appearance: Category:Chapter